Yamcha's Done
by HeisenbergofHermes
Summary: Yamcha realizes nothing in his life goes well for him, after a night of drinking he confronts Bulma and finds something that will make there relationship change forever. (WARNING:RATED M CONTENT AHEAD)


**Title: **Yamcha's Done

**Rated: **M ( Harsh Language, Sexual Content, GORE!)

**A/N: **I don't have anything to say for my art! PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yamcha was pissed.

"Hey Bulma you stupid whore!" the weak ass queer yelled as he was knocking as hard as his small muscles could manage on the door of the Breifs mansion. Yamcha was drunk from drinking a barrel full of cheap alcohol from the corner store and was doing a lot of thinking during his solitude. HIS LIFE SUCKED! His first girlfriend fucking dumped him for the guy that killed him! All of those thoughts coursed through his mind as he knocked hard again, this time knocking the door open! (Which was a suprising feat for the homo!)

"Why the fuck are the lights off?" the intruder wondered as he was walking angrily through the halls. "Ch... fuck that rich ass cunt!" he said as he was walking through the overly expensive home.

"BULMA GET YOUR ASS OUT!" the useless soul yelled into the empty abyss of a home. He got angry when he was ignored, he knows the blue haired fuck was home, her stupid little capsule car was outside!

"I'll murder you cunt." Yamcha mummured as he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocked and flicked it open like a gay greaser. He was walking around the home until he found a large stair case, he walked up them with complete determination! He was definetly going to murder the blue broad tonight.

'_nows my only chance to kill her, Vegeta is usually out training around this time and if the bitch is alone I can kill her without risk!" _the happy go lucky retard said to himself with a smile that would make the grinch cringe! (not, the grinch is too badass!)

While he was in his handicapped 5 year old train of though he never noticed that he was already roaming the second floor. Luckily the poor sap remembered where Bulma's room was on account of them having a few good fucks here and there when they were teens in love.

Yamcha peeked through the corner of the hallway with his small blade in hand and the smell of booze on his breath, he saw the whores bedroom door from the distance!

"Finally!"

A big smile spread across the cowards face as he tip-toed to his ex's room, but the closer he got to the bitches room the louder the...moans of pleasure were!?

"da fuk?" the stupid man said as he scratched the top of his head, but he scratched so hard trying to process what was happening in the room that a large clump of dry scalp came out. He ignored his musty appearence and slammed the door open with his foot, only to see the most shocking scene he'll ever see for the rest of his life! A HIGH CALIBER FUCKING SESSION!

He witnessed what seemed to be his ex being fucked someone under the covers of her king sized bed, and there seemed to be more than one person waiting in the room for sex, TRY 4 PEOPLE!

Yamcha the retard walked closer to the bed and hesitantly grabbed the blanket and yanked it off, and the sight got him instantly hard! Goku was on the bed as he fucked Bulma's cold corpse! As Yamcha looked over he noticed a line of other men waiting to put there throbbing weiners in the cold, smelly cavern! Yamcha was angry being in the dark.

"Who the fudge are these people Goku!" the postpone queer yelled to the saiyan that had just finished his climax.

"This is Gon, Yusuke, and Naruto!" Goku said lazily pointing at the warriors of shonen. Yamcha was confused why they were waiting in line.

"They're here to fuck Bulma's dead bod, and they're paying good money for it dammit!" Goku said walking to the back of the line to wait for his next turn to fuck the blue beauty, his small saiyan dick hit Gon's face on the way and the hunter purred!

"But why?"

"Because she's the finest bitch around, are you stupid?" the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi said as he placed his hard length into the loose, rotting corpse filled with cold sperm. As soon as his penis touched the inside of her mutilated pussy he began thrusting his hips into the motionless form below. Bulma's neck was stiff from being dead for so long and Yamcha could see her exposed decomposing flesh begining to break apart from the ruthless thrust she was being given.

"Ahh... baby thats the stuff." Yusuke moaned loudly as he arched his back, firmly grabbing the dead womans thighs which were squishing into his hands in chuncks like raw tuna. Yamcha was looking into the dead eyes of his lifeless ex and he couldn't help but feel a tad sorry for the young broad. As Yamcha looked around the room all he saw was Yusuke sensessely beating his dick into the dead woman, Naruto with a sickened expression watching, but then quickly getting turned on and shoving his 6 inch dick into Yusuke ass ,and Goku with Gon in the corner, Goku giving the 12 year old a blow job.

In the moment of all this gay excitment he noticed a fetus on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding it, and in that very moment everything was explained to him.

'_So I guess she took abortion pills and died from blood loss.'_

Yamcha had a devilish expression, he was so glad that she was dead. "Hehe... I wonder how Vegeta will take it." the stupid z warrior said rubbing his hands together evily, ignoring the moans coming from both man and child. All of a sudden a weird snapping noise happened followed by a bumping sound. Everyone in the room froze from their level five homo erectus fuck session, they all knew what happened. BULMA'S HEAD FINALLY SNAPPED OFF!

The appearance of the ounce "attractive" woman was bad, but the smell of her body was even worse. In less than 5 minutes the smell of rotting vagina carcass hit everyone in the room and they all began laughing like there was no tomorrow!

"What a dumb broad!" Naruto laughed as he put an arm around Yusuke who was bending over vomitting from the smell. Goku was laughing the hardest as the realization hit him as he saw the lifeless head of Bulma Briefts, the first hooker he'd ever come to know and love. Gon had an emotionless face, staring into the transparent orbs of what used to be the eyes of a pretty ALIVE girl , he got frightened when it looked like the head was staring at him and wet himself like a little bitch. Yamcha was just laughing as he repeatedly stabbed Bulmas decapitated head over and over again, never wanting to stop this stimulating activity.

"So what now guys?" Naruto said smiling like the events of 5 minuted ago didn't just happen.

"Should we catch up with Ichigo, Luffy, and Tsuna?" Goku suggested still in the nude like the queer he was. Gon and Yusuke looked at eachother both simutaniously blurting out the next activity the homos had in store.

"LETS ALL FUCK LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW!"

Goku and Naruto looked at eachother and smiled with delight!

With that our heroes all ran out of the mansion, on their way to homo paradise, all exept for Yamcha that is. Yamcha looked around the filthy bedroom with a soft smile on his face, he took one last look at Bulma before his...FINAL MOMENTS!?

"I loved you, we could have been good together..." Yamcha said in a pained voice as he placed his used blade over his throat.

"GOODBYE WOOOOORLD, SUCK MY DICK!'

With those last few world that worthless heap of a warrior was eradicated from this world with just two things on his mind before death.

_'Why me?'_

and

_'I wonder if hell is real, FUCK!' _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WHATEVER! I DO WHAT I WANT! **


End file.
